El Infierno En Tu Mirada
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-dark fic. ¿Se trataba de un deseo de antaño que al fin seria apaciguado? La oscuridad de la noche siempre es aliada de nuestro lado oscuro y de las sensaciones más intensas en nuestro ser. En este caso los sentimientos eran lo único que podía delatarlo.


—**EL INFIERNO EN TU MIRADA—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

**Gracias a Edi y May.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es meramente mía.

* * *

"_Todos tenemos un lado oscuro que normalmente se presenta en situaciones de alto riesgo, locura, rabia o lujuria… y el tuyo… ¿cuándo es cuando se manifiesta? "_

**I**

Sus altos tacones negros resonaron por todo el piso de mármol a lo largo del pasillo. Sus pasos eran confiados y determinados con cada movimiento rítmico en sus _LV_. Su falda ajustada color carmín se estiraba, contorneando aún más sus largas y torneadas piernas. Ella deslizó sus manos por el borde de su saco negro y lo desabotonó, dejando el descubierto sus marcadas caderas y armonioso cuerpo que su falda y camisa fajada se encargaban de enfatizar.

Suspiró cansada, y arrojando su entallado saco en una de las sillas que estaban al principio de la entrada de su habitación, se tiró en la enorme cama que tenía a su disposición. Cerró sus azules y delineados ojos con sus largas y enmarcadaspestañas. Luego, incomoda de estar recostada sobre su moño de lado, se irguió, desatorando los largos pasadores que detenían su largo cabello negro.

Molesta, recorrió su mirada por todas las paredes a su alrededor y se puso de pie. La conferencia a los universitarios a la cual había sido contratada había terminado tan tarde que ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo para cenar con su marido. Él seguramente lo había pasado por alto y había comido de todas formas.

Se quitó sus tacones negros y masajeó sus pies. Se desfajó la camisa y caminó hacia su armario para escoger un nuevo set de ropa para dormir. En su camino hacia la ducha se detuvo solo unos minutos para contemplar el retrato de su esposo junto a ella en la mesita de noche de madera oscura. Lo cogió entre sus manos acariciando con nostalgia el largo cabello escarlata de su marido.

Hacía tanto que Kenshin y ella no tenían un fin de semana a solas. Extrañaba su cuerpo y su carismática sonrisa que con tan solo verla parecía iluminársele el alma. Todo había empezado desde ambos de sus asensos. Él, como abogado y empresario, tenía que ocuparse de varios asuntos que le consumían gran cantidad de tiempo. Y ni que decir de ella, se la pasaba viajando de país en país en todo el continente por ser una de las conferencistas con mayor influencia en la actualidad.

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio y recogió sus largos mechones atorándolos tras su oído. Pero no todo estaba perdido, sonrió con esperanza. Había acordado aplazar su cadena de trabajo y giras pendientes, tomándose así unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que decidiría qué rumbo tomar profesionalmente. Ya que no solo quería seguir siendo una mujer independiente, sino una esposa que tenía a su hombre feliz.

Apresurada, dejó el retrato de cristal en su antigua posición y atendió el teléfono celular que recién había sonado.

—Kamiya Kaoru, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —contestó sonriendo.

—¡Ay, amiga! —Escuchó la joven voz de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad conmigo, acaso no tienes identificador de llamadas? ¡No, espera! ¡¿Todavía no me asignas un sonido especial para distinguirme entre la enorme lista de contactos que tienes en tu celular?!

La de cabello suelto sonrió ante las insinuaciones de no solo su mejor amiga, sino compañera de trabajo y asistente personal. Entretenida, activó el «alta voz» mientras bajaba el cierre de su falda—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Misao?

La otra comenzó a reprocharle con sarcasmo la falta de tacto de parte de la pelinegra. Así era como se llevaban, y ambas sabían que cualquier signo de reclamo seguido de risas tontas y tonos irónicos eran meramente parte de una broma.

—Solo quería preguntarte… —pausó la otra chica en el teléfono—… ¿Cómo vas con «aquellito»?

El sonido de la puerta de la amplia habitación interrumpió la conversación que recientemente habían comenzado.

Nerviosa y desesperada, Kaoru saltó hacia la cama donde había puesto el aparato de pantalla táctil, y desactivó la voz de su amiga al escuchar los pasos de su esposo a sus espaldas. Bajó su vista hacia el piso, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono y apretándolo contra su pecho. Tan grande había sido su sobresalto que no se lo había pensado dos veces y había dejado caer su falda al piso solo por cubrir el aparato.

¡Como si eso fuera a solucionar cualquier cosa que su esposo hubiera llegado a escuchar!

El de coleta baja frunció el ceño, pero enseguida sonrió, agitando su mano en el aire para saludarla antes de perderse en el baño.

Sí, así era como normalmente se saludaban y como se despedían al terminar su día o salir a trabajar.

Kaoru se despidió de su amiga rápidamente y se dejó caer nuevamente en su colchón, cabizbaja. Su esposo la había visto semi-desnuda y lo único que había recibido de parte suya había sido un frunce de cejas y una sonrisa media estúpida que no tenía ni una pisca de la sensualidad; tal como la que lo había caracterizado en su antiguo noviazgo.

Dejó el teléfono en su bolso y deslizó sus manos sobre sus piernas, sintiendo con atención la suavidad, la firmeza y la forma de estas. Exhaló agitadamente cuando sus manos cayeron, solo un poco, al interior de sus muslos. ¿Debía hacerlo? Su reparación se había vuelto agitada en un parpadeo al sentir sus delgados dedos comenzando a juguetear entre su tersa piel. ¿Debía apagar así su forma de recordarlo?

Estaba dispuesta, quería hacerlo…pero, no podía.

Abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos, enfocándolos en el techo alumbrado por las largas y costosas lámparas de las esquinas de su cuarto. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo si lo tenía a su disposición _ahí_, desnudo y duchándose, con tal solo atravesar la mitad de su habitación?

Se puso de pie y se sacó la blusa de encima. Alborotó su cabello y siguió caminando con sus artículos de noche en mano. Nerviosa y dispuesta a todo, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño, pero esta se abrió repentinamente, revelando tras ella el rostro perfecto de su pareja.

—Amor, —Kenshin Himura, abogado de millonarios empresarios de Japón, se acomodó la toalla en su cintura antes de acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica en ropa interior—. No quise interrumpirte pues escuché que hablabas con tu amiga —confesó el hombre tomando con su otra mano otra toalla seca y secando su larga y suelta cabellera carmín sobre su pecho.

Sí, un beso en la mejilla, ¡no en los labios sino en la mejilla!

—Emmm, sí —Kaoru posó una mano sobre su cintura, descubriendo de esta manera gran parte de su cuerpo. Bueno, era solo por si sus cosas de baño obstruían la vista de su esposo—. Iré con ella de compras mañana. He tomado unas vacaciones.

El de cabello rojizo asintió y le pasó por un lado sonriendo y sin notar los grandes esfuerzos que la chica había estado haciendo desde que la puerta de metal se había abierto.

—Creo que es una magnífica idea —Asintió él sacando algunos documentos de un gran sobre amarillo—. Servirá para que termines todos los preparativos de la reunión que tendremos este fin de semana.

Los hombros de Kaoru cayeron al escucharlo hablar de una forma tan despreocupada y despistada que tan solo con escucharlo supo que el hombre no estaba de humor y que tal vez terminaría forzándolo o hasta violándolo.

—¿Quién dices que vendrá? —preguntó derrotada antes de poner su pijama y cepillo de dientes sobre el tocador de su amplio baño.

—Mis colegas y tal vez mis hermanos —le recordó extrañado de que aquel detalle se le hubiera pasado a su mujer.

—Ah… —respondió ella sacando la última pieza de lencería de su cuerpo, ya sin importarle las miradas de sorpresa que su esposo le dedicaba al ver que ella ni se había preocupado de cerrar la puerta.

Kenshin la miró confundido. No solo su esposa estaba actuando de una forma peculiar pero había olvidado un dato muy importante para él, ya que no solo se trataba de sus fastidiosos hermanos que vendrían a celebrar su cumpleaños junto con ellos, sino que se trataba de… ¡su cumpleaños! Pero a pesar del cuestionario que se había formulado en su cabeza se descolocó aún más al verla desnudarse sin pudor frente a él.

Esa no era su esposa… ¿dónde estaba su esposa?

—Ya te lo había contado, amor —repitió aclarando el tono de su masculina voz antes de girarse, dejar los papeles a un lado, sacar sus pijamas de su armario por igual y ocultar la _incomodidad_ de su cuerpo.

—Cierto. Bueno, —lo interrumpió nuevamente antes de sumergirse en la tina del baño y empujar con su mano la puerta que los separaba—. Me imagino que te irás a dormir, así que hasta mañana.

Himura separó sus labios antes de ser despedido por su esposa. Dio un paso con la intención de ir al baño y sacar a su esposa de la tina hasta constatar de qué se trataba de su Kaoru. Pero al verla tan despistada e ida desistió de su deseo, con el pensamiento de que tal vez había tenido un pésimo día y que de hecho necesitaba descansar al igual que él.

**II**

—Misao, no creo que esto me quede muy bien —replicó la chica de veintisiete años al acomodar su vestido escotado que había decidido probarse a petición de su amiga de media trenza.

Su amiga asintió al desaprobar el escote de encaje que había pensado se vería fabuloso con aquellos senos de su amiga.

—Tienes razón, —concedió la de ojos verdes indicándole que tenía que girarse solo para comprobarlo una segunda vez—. Este beige no es tu color; te ves más pálida, además que el encaje te hace ver muy formal.

—Es una reunión de compañeros de trabajo después, de todo —resoplo Kaoru desabotonándose la ajustada prenda que había usado—. Tal vez debería ir _más _formal. No quiero avergonzar a Kenshin.

Su amiga dejó caer la quijada ante aquellos inseguros comentarios de su superior.

—¿Acaso estas retrasada o que te ha dado? —la reprendió ella empujándola hacia el alto espejo que había en la boutique. Le arrancó el vestido con apuro y apuntó hacia su cuerpo—. Mira esos pechos, ni siquiera tienes que decirme cuantas horas de pecho has invertido en el gimnasio para que estén así —En seguida la giró y le apuntó en su parte posterior—. ¡Fíjate, ni siquiera tenemos que ir ahí! Estás tan bien proporcionada y cuidada que cualquiera que no te conociera preguntaría el teléfono de tu cirujano. ¡Por Dios!

—Pues parece que Kenshin no piensa así —dijo la conferencista en un tono de voz amargo al verse en el espejo y acariciar con su mano su delicada y voluptuosa silueta.

Misao resoplo, dejó caer los hombros y agachó la cabeza mientras reía.

—Bueno… —Su amiga la cogió de los hombros y la guio de nuevo hasta su probador de ropa—. Kenshin es _otro_ caso… digamos que es un poco _muy _despistado.

Kaoru corrió la cortina antes de tomar el siguiente vestido que su amiga le había ofrecido—. Pues no sé, pero estoy seriamente pensando en ir a una terapia de pareja —se lamentó mientras salía y entraba en el próximo vestido.

Misao acomodó su vestido verde oscuro y los pliegues del cuello de éste antes de sentarse en el sillón del probador y suspirar al escuchar a su mejor amiga quejarse—. Kaoru sé que te casaste muy joven, pero de verdad, ¿crees que están tan mal? ¿No crees que es solo una etapa por lo de tu asenso y el de él?

El rostro de su amiga de ojos azules se asomó detrás de la cortina mientras empuñaba sus manos para cubrirse con el resto del material—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Misao cruzó sus piernas y asintió—. Sí, que tal vez es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tú y él se acostumbren al cambio y que después todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Ha pasado un año —se quejó Kaoru volviendo a lo suyo, en el pequeño cuarto de la boutique.

—Bueno ya que lo pones así… —Misao rio al escuchar un grito de sorpresa de su amiga. Seguramente ya había visto el vestido que le había escogido.

—¡Misao!

—¿Qué?

—Ni loca saldré así —gruñó la que se probaba ropa—. ¡Se me ven las marcas de mi ropa interior y parece que ando desnuda!

¿Desnuda? Misao frunció el ceño. Kaoru siempre exageraba. Ella y Kenshin se habían casado a finales de la preparatoria y a muy corta edad, pero a pesar de eso ambos habían logrado ser la pareja exitosa y mejor preparada del todo Japón. Sin embargo, había aspectos de Kaoru que no había perdido con el tiempo; entre ellos la timidez y los debates morales al ver una prenda de vestir.

Era por eso, y solo eso que ella se había ofrecido gustosamente a acompañarla a su nueva elección de guardarropas; ya que sabía que necesitaría un gran cambio si quería reestablecer esa conexión en su matrimonio de la adolescencia y salvarlo. Pero sobre todo si quería llamar la atención de su esposo mañana por la noche, donde no solo explotaría su mismo cuerpo, sino que aprendería a valorarlo y a amarlo por fin.

—Disculpen —La joven estilista y diseñadora de la boutique se acercó y ofreció su ayuda al escucharlas debatir por un atuendo en específico y una de sus creaciones más exclusivas—. Quería saber si necesitaban algún consejo u opinión…

—Sí... —contestó Misao.

—No… —replicó Kaoru furiosa por la insistencia de su amiga al querer deslizar la cortina purpura aterciopelada para describirla frente a la diseñadora.

La mujer, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, exclamó de sorpresa al encontrar sumamente familiar el rostro de la que se ocultaba en su local.

—¿Eres Kamiya Kaoru, la conferencista que cerró la presentación del gobernador hace una semana? —La reconoció la mujer mientras la halaba de la mano para saludarla y brincar de emoción al tener a alguien de dicha fama como un invitado en su negocio.

—Sí… —titubeó la de la fama queriendo regresar a su escondite.

—¡Pero por Dios! Te vi en la televisión y para nada lucias este cuerpazo —la halagó la señora toqueteándole el cuerpo por doquier—. ¡Es real! —tocó aquí y allá solo para confirmar.

—¡Claro que es real! —Intervino la de la media coleta apartando a aquella asediadora de su amiga—. Solo que la muy envidiosa no se lo muestra ni a su marido.

Kaoru le dio un pequeño golpe a su mejor amiga ante la vergüenza que le hacía pasar al revelar sus problemas íntimos a una desconocida.

—Pero, Dios… —La diseñadora tomó nuevamente la mano de Kaoru y la giró nuevamente—. Este vestido debe usarse sin nada abajo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —amabas visitantes y potenciales clientas exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, no lencería, no bras… ¡nada! —Señaló recorriendo con su mano la silueta de Kaoru sobre el fino material del vestido—. De esta forma éste solo se encargará de recoger las curvas de tu cuerpo y acomodar todo en su lugar.

Misao empujó nuevamente a Kaoru dentro del vestidor, obligándola a quitarse todo lo que traía debajo y hacer caso a los consejos que se les habían dado.

Una vez lista, Kaoru salió de la pequeña habitación, recorriendo la cortina con pena para revelarles el resultado. Se sentía incomoda, pero era verdad. Extrañamente sin la ropa interior el vestido parecía ser el perfecto para su cuerpo. Cada curva de su figura era abrazada por la tela que se expandía y comprimía sus músculos hasta definirlos tal y cual eran.

Éste consistía de un color carmín, con tiras que se unían hasta completar la prenda. El escote era en forma de V y dejaba al descubierto las curvaturas de sus senos. Las tiras de la fábrica unidas tenían un detalle que se cruzaba al final de sus pechos, y finalizando en un escote bajo en su espalda en el nacimiento de su parte posterior. La prenda dejaba ver su esbelta y trabajada cintura, y también sus fuertes y hermosas piernas.

Kaoru, notó a las otras dos mujeres saltar de la emoción al verla, y supo en seguida que ese era el vestido que buscaba. Se giró hacia el largo espejo, recorriendo con sus pupilas azules la hermosa silueta suya. No podía creer que ese era su cuerpo, y presentía que sería muy bien apreciado por cualquier hombre que la viera.

Animada, se giró en sus talones y sonrió—. ¿Tienes más ropa como esta? —Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a ambas mujeres saltar de sus asientos.

**III**

Alzó la barbilla y se decidió por fin entrar al salón de invitados de su casa, revelando así por primera vez su nueva apariencia; no solo a los visitantes y conocidos_, _sino también a su esposo. Las suaves y perfumadas ondas de su peinado caían y rebotaban suavemente contra su pecho y con cada paso firme que daba. Sus manos se movían delicadamente a sus costados a pesar de las miradas de sorpresa que provocaba con tremendo escote doble que lucía en aquella noche.

Sus largas piernas blancas eran contrastadas no solo por el vestido carmín que vestía, sino por los altos tacones que usaba del mismo color que la tela de la prenda. Segura de sí misma, no se detuvo a saludar a nadie. Tenía un destino y quería llegar a _él_ lo más pronto posible.

En sus labios maquillados con un delicado color rosa mate, se dibujó una sonrisa al sentir todas aquellas miradas de admiración y deseo que comenzaba a despertar en los demás. Y es que había tomado horas de meditación con Misao para no reír ante una de esas miradas lascivas, quitarse el zapato y arrojárselo al dueño de estas. Por eso estaba caminando tan rápido como esos altos zapatos se lo permitían para vencer a sus instintos asesinos.

Él la miró con sorpresa a través de sus flequillos carmines. Se veía tal y como había creído que se vería esa noche. Ese cuerpo arrebatadoramente sensual y esas curvas deliciosas que normalmente ocultaba bajo discretos y costosos trajes profesionales, por fin salían a relucir. Sonriendo de medio lado, levantó la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos y sorbió de ella con sutileza sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella era simplemente un monumento ándate y no se perdonaba todo lo que había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que había estado al alcance de sus manos todo ese tiempo. Separó el fino cristal de sus labios y pasó su lengua degustando las gotas del líquido rojo que habían resbalado por la carnosidad de estos. Animado de acercarse a ella y sorprenderla, dejó la pieza en una de las charolas de los meseros y caminó hacia ella. Pero enseguida, fue detenido por un par de compañeros de trabajo felicitándolo por sus logros y por semejante esposa que había conseguido.

—Solamente mírala —confirmó él coincidiendo con los otros hombres de traje.

—Himura, no sé cómo puedes salir de tu cama con algo como eso dentro de ella —apuntó el otro hombre acomodándose el cinturón de su pantalón.

—Es simple —El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado—. La dejo exhausta y hasta que no puede más es así como logro dejarla bajo mis sabanas.

Ambos colegas suyos se giraron codeándose entre ellos al escuchar al presidente de la firma hablar con un tono de voz que expresaba puro orgullo de tener como esposa a una mujer así.

—Vaya, Himura —susurró otro acercándose al festejado—. Me parece que verla a_sí _te ha emocionado…

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada de las curvas de Kaoru y la posó en el hombre a su costado—. ¿Qué, acaso crees que necesito ese vestido para excitarme con Kaoru?

—No —pausó su amigo alzando las manos al aire y justificando su comentario—. Solo decía porque normalmente no te muestras así de optimista con ella, y menos en público…

—¡Por Dios! —Se giró y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de gente—. Sería solo un desperdicio basarme en la ropa que usa —La concavidad de sus labios se profundizo—… y dejarla sin mi _optimismo_ por mucho más tiempo.

Los tres sujetos de copa en mano se miraron entre ellos con confusión y por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

—Ese Himura ni disimula la _sorpresota_ que se ha llevado esta noche —dijo uno sorbiendo de su mojito.

—Lo sé, ¡¿y es que… quién lo culpa?! ¡Solo ve esa retaguardia en ese vestido ajustado!

—¡Ni mi esposa yendo al cirujano queda así! —rio otro, volteando hacia los lados solo para asegurarse de que su esposa no estaba para nada cerca de su grupo de amigos.

Kaoru gruñó desanimada después de haber hallado a su esposo por fin en la parte superior de la casa. Estaba recargado en una columna de madera con esa mirada enfocada en sus invitados, pero noble y clásica de él. Con una sonrisa subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado. El hombre la recibió correspondiéndole el gesto. Aparentemente ignorando el drástico cambio que se había dado.

—¿Te está gustando la fiesta, amor? —le preguntó ella acariciando con ternura la textura de su mejilla izquierda.

—Así es, cariño… tienes muy buen gusto —aceptó el hombre girando su cabeza tras ser llamado por un segundo par de amigos—. Discúlpame tengo que atenderlos, en un momento te alcanzo —dijo al escucharla expresarse con irritación y comenzar a bajar de donde estaba.

Kaoru suspiró nuevamente, cogió una cuarta copa de vino que llevó consigo al jardín y caminó por el espiral de piedra que su esposo había construido ese verano en la terraza. Sus tacones rojos se tambaleaban con cada paso que daba hacia la plataforma de su patio. Tomó el vino de un solo trago y arrojo la copa de cristal en la mesita de piedra a un lado del claro de agua de su gran jardín.

Alzó su barbilla dispuesta a volver a su mansión y disfrutar de la velada junto a su esposo, después de todo tenía su regalo que darle antes de quedar tirada por ahí como consecuencia del alcohol que había ingerido.

Sonrió. Aunque no estaba totalmente ebria, no podía evitar pero imaginarse lo que la audiencia de su pasada conferencia dirían al verla en ese estado. Seguramente pensarían que se trataría de una buena broma o simplemente botarían su imagen a un lado y se burlarían de dicho contraste.

Se agachó hasta el claro de agua más alejado de su casa, flexionó las rodillas sin importarle la abertura de su atractivo vestido. De todas formas estaba en la parte más alejada del jardín, donde difícilmente se veía y donde seguramente nadie se encontraba a esas horas. Sonriente, sumergió su mano en la clara superficie cristalina, remojando sola la punta de sus dedos con el fresco líquido.

Luego de juguetear un poco con su reflejo en el agua, se irguió correctamente y exhaló de susto al sentir un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura y acariciándola con fuerza mientras que su boca era cubierta con una segunda mano.

—_¡Mierda!_ —pensó al haberse largado y haberse alejado tanto de la casa principal.

Pataleteó y agitó sus manos hasta encajar sus uñas en la piel expuesta de los antebrazos del hombre, quien para su sorpresa reía ante el ridículo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para escapar. Trató de girarse y morder la mano que cubría sus labios, pero el sujeto la sujetó con más fuerza hasta someter su espalda contra su pecho con rudeza mientras se bofaba de ella.

Kaoru abrió sus grandes ojos mientras la resonancia de esas malévolas risas se introducía por su oído. Lo conocía, por los rastros de su voz, sabía quién era. Podía sentirlo comenzar a recorrer sus muslos y sus piernas con angustia y necesidad, ocasionando que su piel reconocieran ese tacto. Aun, renuente a ser tratada de esa forma, siguió pateando a su agresor pero éste solo reía ante sus vanos esfuerzos y lo que ocasionaban esos abruptos empujones de las caderas de Kaoru sobre su hombría al tratar de liberarse.

Las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron al sentir el deseo del hombre sobre sus concavidades traseras, aferrándose y encajándose entre ellas. Dejó escapar un suspiro con lentitud y se tranquilizó una vez lo escuchó hablar.

—Vaya vestido que llevas puesto hoy… —susurró éste acariciando con desespero sobre el vestido, su plano vientre—, mostrando ese voluptuosoy delicioso cuerpo tuyo —dijo pasando por detrás de su oído su lengua húmeda y provocativa.

Un gemido de parte de Kaoru escapó al sentir las manos del hombre bajando el escote de su vestido.

—Te he observado toda la noche, —El agresor bajó el escote de la chica de un solo movimiento y de una forma tan agresiva que hizo gritar a Kaoru ante la expectación—, y no he visto ninguna línea bajo tu vestido —pausó—…lo que me hace preguntarme si hay algo aquí abajo.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se cubrieron con sus parpados al sentir la fresca brisa acariciar la punta de sus pezones endurecidos. Se remolineó al sentir la mano libre de éste, acariciándolos extasiado ante el tacto tan firme y suave de estos. Pero enseguida, viendo la oportunidad de escapar, flexionó el codo y lo empujó hacia atrás encontrándose con…nada.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al escucharlo reír nuevamente y llevar su mano hasta su barbilla mientras la empujaba hacia otro lugar.

—Es mejor que dejes de forcejear —amenazó él mordisqueándole el oído y metiendo la punta de su lengua dentro de este—. Quiero pensar que para _esto_ te has vestido así para mí, esta noche…

Kaoru ladeó el rostro dejando escapar otro gemido involuntario al sentirse ser arrastrada hasta el quisco del jardín. Pero entonces lo vio, con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, y la brisa de la noche solo confirmó quién estaba a sus espaldas, tocándola y sometiéndola al ver volar a un lado de su mejilla una larga hebra color escarlata.

—Acéptalo… —murmuró él bajando los tirantes del caro vestido mientras lamia y succionaba el perfumado cuello de la pelinegra que comenzaba a aflojar su cuerpo—…. Te has vestido así para llamar mi atención y la de todos los demás hombres.

—No —dijo ella entre gemidos al sentir la mano de su esposo ser removida de su rostro una vez que éste supo que comenzaba a caer ante sus caricias—. Lo he hecho simplemente porque me dio la gana.

El hombre sonrió burlonamente y siguió besando el escote en la espalda desnuda de ella, pasando por la hendidura de su espina dorsal su lengua hasta llegar hasta su trasero, donde comprimió y besó con desespero jactándose de la piel que recién comenzaba a descubrir.

—Bien —Tomó la mano de ella y la dobló hasta posarla en sus pantalones—. Pues mira lo que tu «me dio la gana» ha ocasionado…

Kaoru sintió el libido del cuerpo de su esposo. No sabía lo que le había pasado a su dulce y tierno pelirrojoesa noche… pero si ella había decidido cambiar con tal de salvar su matrimonio, probablemente él había decidido lo mismo. Y, para ser sincera le estaba encantando el cambio, estaba tan excitada, tan peligrosamente enloquecida que simplemente quería que el hombre le arrancara el estúpido vestido a mordidas.

—Pues me gusta —replicó ella acariciándolo con suavidad mientras aplicaba y alternaba los movimientos de su mano.

—Ah, no eres tan santita como pensé que eras —confesó mientras la giraba y él se iba desabotonando la camisa, cuya diligencia fue remplazada por sorpresa por los finos dedos de la chica mientras esta iba besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a su pantalón—. ¡Mierda! —La levantó de los brazos, evitando que esta abriera sus pantalones—. Quiero ponerte de espaldas, arrancarte ese maldito vestido y envestirte hasta romperte.

Kaoru se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar a su esposo gimiendo locuras y cosas sucias en su oído mientras la tomaba de aquella forma tan irrealmente deleitable—. Hazlo… —exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Si hubiera sabido lo qué había debajo de tu fachada hubiera venido antes y te hubiera dado la cogida de tu vida —declaró quitándose la camisa de vestir que traía y quedándose desnudo.

Kaoru se alejó para quitarse el ajustado vestido, pero paró en seguida al ver aquella mirada en llamas de su marido, tan ardiente, tan pasional y tan lujuriosa que la desconocía. Separó sus labios al ver esa retorcida y sádica sonrisa que había esbozado al verla mirarle con expectación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, _cariño_? —inquirió con un tono pícaro mientras se iba acercando a ella—. Parece que has visto al demonio… —rio.

Kaoru se irguió con valentía, eso era lo que había estado esperando todos aquellos días, así que no era momento para pararse y meditar sobre aquella pasión escondida de su esposo—. Nada —caminó ella de igual forma al observar su trabajada y delgada silueta bañada con la luz de la luna.

El pelirrojo la cogió nuevamente de los brazos y la estrelló contra su pecho alzando la ajustada falda de las piernas de su mujer—. Toma un profundo respiro y aguántalo.

Kaoru se descolocó—. ¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo —repitió él en un mormullo mientras alzaba lo que restaba de la tela que cubría sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciar con suavidad la feminidad de la hermosa mujer en sus brazos—. Como lo pensé, no traes nada de bajo —sonrió—. Simplemente no necesitas _nada_… te tendría danzando desnuda todos los días sobre mí.

La chica obedeció aguantando los gemidos que comenzaban a atacar sus mejillas para salir y la hacían perder la razón. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto tan frenéticos que ella comenzaba a abrumarse con sus propios deseos. Era como una agonía de sensaciones que su cuerpo sufría al no poder expresarse en voz alta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir dos dedos dentro de ella y se reprendió mentalmente por haber soltado el aire al sentirlos fuera de ella la primera vez.

El de larga cabellera la giró, la cargó hasta tenerla atorada en sus caderas, y con uno de sus manos empuñó el largo y ondulado cabello de Kaoru al sentirla aferrarse y atrayéndolo aún más para hacerlo sentir su centro.

—¡Mierda, qué eres hermosa Kaoru…! —La halagó al desenredar sus piernas y colocarla en la butaca de madera después de posar su saco gris que había desechado momentos atrás—. Te haré gritar y gemir hasta que pueda recordar tus gritos cada vez que cierre los ojos…

Kaoru asintió sin poder creer la rudeza en los labios de su esposo, pero le gustaba; le encantaba esa faceta nueva que simplemente se podría derretir con tan solo escucharlo hablarle así. Se mordió los labios sintiendo los de él recorriendo sus largas piernas.

—Ahora… —La miró con aquellos ojos ámbares advirtiéndole su seriedad tras sus palabras—. Abre tus piernas para mí.

La mujer de vestido rojo hizo lo que se le había pedido y suspiró al sentir sus flequillos alborotados adentrándose en ella y rosando su vientre. Abrió sus labios al sentir la punta de su lengua moviéndose de lado a lado con maestría. Ahora entendía _lo de aguantar la respiración_, pues en ese momento ella lo estaba haciendo, al ser víctima de todo ese manojo de sensaciones que le invadían el cuerpo.

—Me gusta cuando gimes —recalcó él, acariciando la retaguardia de ella para atraerla aún más a su rostro y profundizar sus pequeñas estocadas—. Me gusta el movimiento en tus labios —se puso de pie y desabotonó su pantalón con apuro—. Puedo sentirte temblar y comenzar a desmoronarte por todo lo que te estoy haciendo —dijo con una sonrisa al verla dar sus últimos suspiros antes de ser penetrada por él.

Sus cabellos rojos se estrellaron contra su pecho cuando él bajó para besarlos y lamerlos mientras entraba en ella con poderosas y brutales envestidas. Por los cielos que le encantaba, se sentía libre, desatada y no más perdida… se sentía completamente feliz al tenerlo entre sus piernas, lamiéndola, besándole y susurrando aire caliente contra ella… amándola nuevamente.

—Quiero que recuerdas la jodida de esta noche —musitó él mientras mordisqueaba su cuello con fuerza y exhalaba descontroladamente—. Kaoru, dime ¿de quién eres?

Kaoru se dejó contagiar de aquellas respiraciones enloquecidas y los roses que éste hacia contra su parte más íntima al entrar y salir de ella como le placía. Observó sus hombros trabajados moverse con deber al ritmo de la danza que sus caderas insistían en hacer al profundizarse en las de ella. Lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre enloquecido que la tomaba casi como si no hubiera un mañana y en el cual podría escuchar por fin la satisfacción y deleite al tomar su cuerpo.

—Kenshin...

—No hables —declaró él al besarle su vientre y recorrer sus caderas con su lengua—. Ya dije que solo quiero oírte gritar.

Himura paró, la puso de pie y la giró asistiéndola a meter sus manos en las aberturas de la banca de madera mientras le ayudaba a flexionar sus hermosas piernas temblorosas sobre la misma superficie. Luego, la haló del extremo de su cabello mientras su lengua la recorría desde la parte inferior hasta la concavidad de su nuca. La deseaba y única forma para hacérselo saber era la que haría con su cuerpo.

De espaldas, la tomó de sus caderas con su mano libre mientras con la otra empuñaba un manojo de su cabello, acariciándolo, enredando, rozándolo y enredándolo para atraerla más hacia él; para sentirla completa, abrazándolo al encogerse y liberándolo con cada espasmo suyo al terminar extasiada y llena de él.

Kaoru podía sentirlo entrar y salir de su cuerpo, con rudeza y sin nada de delicadeza a la que estaba acostumbraba, pero no se quejaba. En realidad le gustaba descubrir aquel infierno en la mirada de él mirándola como si venerara cada centímetro de su piel, mientras poseía su cuerpo y mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción y presunción se formaba en sus labios al envestirla.

Podía sentirlo chocar junto con ella, colapsarse en desesperados gemidos con cada caricia que ambos soltaban y compartían. Eran uno, ambos lo sabían y por eso aquello ocurría en un lugar público, donde podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Sonrió, degustando la sensación al sentir las partes de su hombre colisionar contra su centro, con fuerza, tan húmedas, y tan insistentes de formarse completas dentro de ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo ella ladeando su rostro para verle una vez más. Amaba verlo y escucharlo gemir sensualmente mientras le veía a la cara. La desbordaba y hacia explotar ver sus labios color durazno separados a consecuencia de sus gestos y caricias, sus besos y sus movimientos contra él. Amaba simplemente ese rostro brutalmente sensual con esos ojos felinos con los que la consumía.

El sujeto sonrió, acariciándole los senos para después bajar sus manos hasta golpearla suavemente en la retaguardia al excitarse solo de escucharla enloquecida con su intrusión—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto….? —señaló dejando la pantalla inteligente de su teléfono en modo automática, donde ellos podían ver sus propios movimientos, como si fuera un espejo digital.

A Kaoru no le importó, giró el rostro desviando la mirada al verse desnuda y ser penetrada en la pantalla de alta resolución. Le importaba un carajo verse o no en la pantalla del teléfono; aunque si era sincera y esta era una fantasía de su esposo, ella no lo impediría para nada. Además, lo que le abrumaba y la hacía perder el juicio eran las manos del hombre sobre sus curvas y sus dedos sobre su parte más sensible, mimándola y destruyéndola con las emociones tan explosivas que desataba con las yemas de sus dedos.

El de la coleta sonrió de medio lado al verla seguirse gozando bajo su tacto a pesar de su petición. La volteó nuevamente, tomándola de las piernas y alzándola hasta penetrarla en el aire. Sintió sus piernas enredarse en sus caderas mientras que la dueña de estas encajaba sus unas y mordía su cuello al tomar impulso y mecerse contra él. Chocando y aplastando sus senos sobre su pecho desnudo.

La había hecho perder la razón, la había desatado y ahora veía a la misma Kaoru y a la verdadera en sus manos.

—Estoy por culminar —le advirtió ella sintiéndose ser arrastrada por una ola de placer mientras éste la sostenía de su parte baja.

—Hazlo, mi _amor_... Quiero oírte, quiero sentirte terminar en mí —sonrió el de cabello largo mientras apuraba sus envestidas y mordía el labios de _su_ mujer con fuerza.

—¡Ah, para! —gritó Kaoru distraída por el duro mordisco en su labio.

—¿Duele? —preguntó él en un tono de voz oscuro—. Te haré esto cada vez que quieras terminar… te fatigaré hasta que me digas que no puedes más —rio—… Kaoru Kamiya.

—Kenshin, ya…

El hombre la interrumpió estrellando sus labios ardientes y húmedos sobre su boca, lamiéndole estos hasta abrirlos de par en par e introducir su lengua con afán y necesidad. Masajeó sus labios con rudeza, rosándolos y frotándolos con brusquedad mientras los mordía antes de alejarse.

—Te dije que no hablaras —Golpeó con suavidad su retaguardia nuevamente antes de comprimirla hacia su cuerpo—, _mi_ deliciosa mujer.

Las piernas de Kaoru comenzaron a estremecerse; estaba llegando a su límite y ya no podía más. Tuvo que restringirse a sí misma varias veces antes de culminar. Gritó con la última envestida y resoplo agitada, sintiendo cómo su centro comenzaba a comprimirse con aquellas descargas de electricidad que le invadían y se reunían en ese punto de feminidad. Exhausta, suspiró lamentándose por no haberle avisado a su amado.

—Niña… mal, muy mal —susurró el hombre al desprenderse de ella y besarla con pasión.

Kaoru se alejó un poco y lo empujo hasta recargarlo en el barandal de madera. Ahí besó y lamió su cuello hasta bajar hasta su hombría, donde lo miró.

—Joder, me excito cuando me miras así —blasfemó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y empuñaba su mano en el cabello azulado de ella mientras esta comenzaba a moverse—... así podría hacerte mía todos los días hasta cansarte las piernas.

Kaoru sonrió y se alejó de él al sentirlo tensarse. Estaba por terminar así que se alisto.

Era el mejor sexo de su vida, o el mejor al menos en los últimos años.

Luego de haber terminado se limpió y comenzó a vestirse. Miró entretenida y deleitada el cuerpo de su esposo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le ponía atención que no sabía cuántas marcas en su abdomen habían aparecido a causa del ejercicio como en esos momentos y lo sexy que su esposo podía llegar a ser durante el sexo. La había calentado aun antes de saber que era su esposo, desde que había reído hasta la forma tan atrevida en la que la había venerado.

Lo vio vestirse y coger su teléfono, apretar algunos números y guardarlo en su pantalón de vestir antes de coger su camisa y abotonarla hasta el final. Luego, en unos cuantos pasos, llegó hasta ella auxiliándola con el cierre de su vestido y dándole otro golpe en su parte posterior antes de abrazarla nuevamente por la espalda y comprimirse contra ella.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —dijo restregando su nariz en su cuello al llevar ambas manos a sus senos y comprimirlos con posesión—. Dime que eres mía y solo mía.

Kaoru sonrió. Kenshin normalmente no solía ser tan posesivo pero se imaginaba que dado a su cumpleaños y a lo que acababan de experimentar era muy normal que lo dijera.

—Soy tuya —gimió ladeando su rostro para dejarse besar con mayor facilidad—. Enteramente tuya…

—Me estas excitando otra vez, —le advirtió ronroneándole contra su húmedo oído que recién había lamido—… harás que te tire al suelo y que te coja repetitivamente. Eso es en todo lo que pienso desde que te vi…

—Hazlo… cuando se te plazca —señaló Kaoru al sentirse nuevamente húmeda por aquella conversación.

—La próxima vez no seré tan bueno contigo —advirtió masajeándole los duros senos y pasando su lengua por la cuenca de sus hombros—. Entraré en ti de un solo golpe sintiéndote toda, te haré gritar y tal vez llorar mientras me sientes completamente… Ni siquiera te dejaré dormir desde hoy, Kaoru Kamiya —soltó unas pequeñas risas al sentirla temblar con ansiedad.

—Estoy aterrada, pero me fascina oírte…

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

La pareja se miró de reojo y se alejaron en un pestañeo. Agradecieron al cielo que cuando luz de la linterna del guardia de seguridad llego hasta ellos ambos ya estaban vestidos y sin ninguna seña de lo que había ocurrido.

—Nos vemos allá adentro —dijo Kaoru, despidiéndose de su esposo y acariciando su mano antes de ponerse los zapatos y adelantarse para no quedarse junto con él y el guardia de seguridad.

—Esta malditamente buena esa mujer ¿no crees? —dijo el pelirrojo al contemplar su voluptuosa figura correr a lo lejos y entrar a la misión.

El guardia de seguridad frunció el ceño y le siguió—. Por aquí, señor Himura… sus demás hermanos se han reunido.

**IV**

—Feliz cumpleaños querido Kenshin, feliz cumpleaños a ti….

Los invitados cantaron antes de exigirle al festejado morder el pastel para culminar el ritual de cumpleaños.

Kaoru aplaudió y se limpió con su pañuelo una gota de agua que había quedado en sus labios después de entrar al baño y asearse para salir. Observó a su esposo detrás del pastel sonriéndole y agitando su mano al llamarla. En seguida, fue empujada por las manos de una joven mujer de cabello lacio y labial rojo a la dirección del pelirrojo. Confundida, se dejó guiar por los gritos y aplausos de los demás y se colocó junto a Kenshin, quien extrañamente lucia tan fresco y despreocupado.

Casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todos, a mis dos hermanos —señaló a la chica que había empujado a su esposa y sonrió—. Vi lo que le hiciste a mi esposa, Megumi…

Rieron todos los presentes, junto a Kaoru, quien se sintió culpable al no recordar a la joven mujer que había conocido hacia nueve años en la escuela.

—Y bueno, a la oveja negra de mi familia que… —bajó la voz bromeando—, gracias a Dios parece que no está…

Todos los invitados volvieron a reír.

—Pero sobretodo… quiero agradecerle a esta hermosa mujer que hoy simplemente se ve radiante como todos los demás días, y que, —La besó suavemente en los labios—, me ha entregado su vida entera —Alzó la copa de vino al aire y brindó—. Por eso he decidido emprender mi carrera en una diferente dirección.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y le miró atenta. Kenshin no parecía para nada afectado. Sin embargo, ella parecía colapsar con cada paso que daba por la debilidad de sus piernas. ¡Qué autocontrol, qué enfoque tenia e hombre…! Entonces entendió por qué él seguramente era el mejor abogado de todo el Japón. Pues, ¡Ni un ardiente encuentro podía descolocarle!

—Quiero decir que estoy listo para una familia con esta hermosa mujer; por eso —La miró con cariño y devoción—, comenzaré mi nueva firma de abogados; para dedicarte todo el tiempo que te mereces, amor.

Los aplausos de todos sus invitados no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa enorme de su mujer no hizo más que avisarle que su decisión había sido meramente correcta.

Esa noche, todos siguieron festejando junto con la pareja, quien con la noticia parecían más que felices.

**V**

Kaoru limpió sus labios después de lavar sus dientes y salió de su habitación. Tenía una jaqueca que no aguataba, pero Kenshin había sido tan amable de dejarla dormir otro rato más mientras él preparaba el desayuno. Cansada, bajó las escalaras; las piernas le dolían y no hacían más que recordarle con deleite el delicioso encuentro que ayer habían tenido.

Suspiró con una sonrisa al recordar cada detalle y deseó encontrarse con Kenshin de una buena vez y saltarle en sima. Sí, a la mierda el desayuno, ella quería más de él. Sus pasos pausaron y se volvieron más lentos al ver a Kenshin sentado de espaldas en el comedor tomando una taza de café en la cocina. Se había peinado de diferente forma, justamente como la noche anterior, y de hecho ese peinado le hacía verse totalmente atractivo y sensual.

Sin ser avistada, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del individuo y besó su mejilla izquierda, congelándose en el momento al escuchar la voz de su esposo desde otra dirección.

—¿Kaoru?

La joven volteó tan rápido que sintió la sangre en su cerebro acelerársele al ver la figura de su esposo saliendo del cuarto de víveres con una caja de cereal. Asustada, saltó hacia atrás pegándose a la pared y tapándose la boca con ambas de sus manos para no gritar.

El otro individuo en la silla ladeó su rostro, mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo con su iris dorada y después sonrió al advertir la confusión en el rostro sin color de su cuñada. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso de pie, realizando una reverencia y presentándose.

—Gracias por el recibimiento —ironizó el chico de coleta alta—. En realidad es _más_ de lo que esperaba pero igualmente apreciado. Mi nombre es Battousai y como ves, soy igual de guapo que tu esposo.

Kenshin se adelantó y llamó a la sorprendida de Kaoru hasta la sala—. Discúlpame, pensé que no vendría.

El labio de Kaoru tembló incontrolablemente. Esos ojos…habían sido los mismos de Kenshin en la noche… ese peinado el mismo a su esposo... ese rostro… esa forma de mirarle y el tono en que le había hablado…todo…

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, maldición?! —gritó ella asumiendo lo que más le atemorizaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vendría?

—¡No! ¡Qué tenías un gemelo!

—Pensé que te lo había dicho. Además también pensé que nunca más lo vería en mi vida…. —Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono pero antes de ir a contestar le dijo:—. Lo siento, él es el nuevo socio en mi firma de abogados a petición de mi padre, así que vivirá un tiempo con nosotros en lo que ubica un lugar para vivir. Discúlpame por no avisarte, pero fue de improvisto; me ha avisado en estos momentos y mi padre me ha llamado para confirmar. Ahora si me disculpas….

Kaoru se quedó ahí temblando de miedo. No podía ser él, seguramente si le preguntaba a su esposo sobre el encuentro de la noche le aclararía todo y le diría cada detalle de lo que había pasado entre ellos… pero si no lo hacía… estaría confesando su infidelidad. ¡No, ella no había sido infiel!

—Cuñada, quería ver si tienes un cargador de teléfono —Battousai entró y miró a sus alrededores solo para confirma que su hermano había dejado sola a su mujer.

¡No podía ser él, no podía ser él! Había sido su esposo, ¡_tenía _que ser su esposo!

—¿Sabes? —Comenzó el de la coleta escarlata apuntando a su bolsillo—. En el canal del clima dice que estará muy caliente hoy, tal vez… podrías llevarme a conocer el quiosco en tu jardín.

Las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron de horror.

—Oh, tal vez te duelan las piernas y necesites que te lleve hasta allá _cargado_ —soltó el hermano de su esposo cínicamente—. Después de todo, desde a noche ese quiosco se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito.

Kaoru abrió los labios para atacarlo pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por un apasionado beso del gemelo de su esposo.

—Ah… y no te esfuerces en olvidarlo… que si lo haces siempre hay un video en mi celular donde puedes volver a verlo y… ¡¿Por qué no?! Hasta _él_ también podría sentarse a verlo con nosotros —rio burlonamente al verla dar algunos pasos hacia atrás—… Yo también te extrañe, hermosa…

_"El mío... en la sombra de mi familia que siempre he querido ocultar "—Kenshin Himura_

¿Fin?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**


End file.
